The Neighbor
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: (AU) When Alex becomes an Agent, Nikita and Alex plan on taking Division down together, but Alex gets a little too attached to her neighbor, Nathan who has a secret that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Michael called to Alex as he through her the keys to the her new car.

"What...This is mine?" Alex asked looking at the keys.

"First car, huh." Michael questioned.

"That's so cool." Alex marveled at the keys like a child. Michael smirks.

"Come on we need that other key to get inside." He tells her as they walk inside. Alex puts the keys in the door then hears the door behind her open. She looks to see a guy around her age. He smiles and looks and she smiles back. Michael sees Alex already looking at him and coughs lightly to get her to open the door. Alex gets the hint and opens the door. Her eyes light up at her apartment. She explores all over and finally stops after she looks in the fridge.

"It'll do." Alex tries to hide her excitement. Michael smiles.

"This is your cover kit, and the bag belongs to..." Michael waited for Alex to finish.

"Alex Winslow, I know what I'm doing Michael." She told him assuring she would be fine without him. Michael sighed.

"Remember, It's okay to have a cover boyfriend but, you can't get too attached." Michael reminded Alex.

"I've heard this a million times Michael, I'll be fine." Alex tried to convince him. Michael nodded and started to walk to the door.

"Michael wait..." Alex called him back. He turned around and looked at Alex with a straight face.

"What do I do?" She looked confused at Michael.

"You can be normal... do what normal people do. I wouldn't necessarily book a flight to Monte Carlo, but you can take a walk, go shopping." Michael explained to her how her new life would work. Alex smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he smiled back and left. Alex waited then called Nikita.

* * *

"You made it..." Nikita smiled at Alex as she walked past the aisle she was in. They both smiled and hugged each other.

"I called as soon as I was alone... and I used a clean phone." Alex said pulling away from Nikita's hug.

"Good, we'll use burners from now on... switch them out every week." Nikita said handing her a burner phone. Alex nodded. They smiled at each other trying to take in the fact that they were face to face again and finally able to talk to each other without code.

"Keep shopping..." Nikita pulls her smile away. "and be careful." She warned Alex about the cruelty of Division. Alex just smiled back.

"I know, Nikita." She smiled and started to walk away. "I'll be at home." She called making Nikita smile slightly.

* * *

Alex walked to her apartment with her hands full of grocery's.

"Hey... You need some help with that?" She heard her neighbor call from behind her.

"Oh no, I got it." Alex insisted as the man helped her anyway. They went inside her apartment.

"I'm Nathan by the way." He said putting down the grocery's. "I saw you moving in with your boyfriend earlier." Nathan looked at Alex starting to take the grocery's out the bags.

"Alex, he's not my boyfriend by the way." She breathed as she unloaded the grocery's. "My boss." She finished by putting the last jar of marshmallow fluff on the counter.

"Wow, six jars of marshmallow fluff..." He smirked.

"I... I'm the worst shopper..." She explained to Nathan.

"It's okay, I only have one jar stashed away." Nathan replied looking at the jars.

"You should try it with peanut butter on wheat, it's addictive." She suggested. Nathan laughed.

"Hey... I know this is a little sudden, but you should come over. I don't know that many people so maybe we can get to know each other." Alex smiled at his offer but then remembered her situation.

"I can't... work." She explained to him

"Oh, what do you do?" Nathan asked her.

"I... I'm a Youth Trend Consultant for a Gorilla marketing company..." She remembered talking to Michael about it just a couple hours ago. "What about you? You got a job out here?" Alex asked before he could react to her job.

"I'm a DJ." He told her. "I could..." Nathan was cut off by the ringing of Alex's phone. Seeing the restricted number she answered.

"Hello?" She said with the phone to her ear. When there was no answer she knew it was Nikita. She hung up then looked at Nathan.

"Sorry, I have to go." She apologized then picked up her burner phone from the counter.

"It's fine, I should get ready for my gig tonight anyway. I guess I'll talk to you later." Nathan suggested walking toward the door.

"Yeah..." Alex said walking next to him.

"Bye." He finished and walked to his apartment.

"Bye..." Alex uttered as she shut the door. As soon as she did this she dialed Nikita's number.

Nikita picked up but waited for Alex to say something. "Hey, You called, right?"

"Yeah, I need you to do something for me. Meet me at the store again in 15 minutes." Nikita informed her.

"Okay." She agreed then hung up.

* * *

"Here." Nikita gave a Alex a drive. "I need this uploaded to Division tonight." Nikita explained.

"Tonight?" Alex questioned looking at the drive.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" Nikita asked looking at Alex.

"I... No. I'll take care of it." Alex assured and put the drive in her pocket.

"Alex, remember that a relationship isn't safe. Not only for you..." Nikita reminded her.

"I know..." Alex assured. "There is nothing between me and Nathan. It's all cover." She told her.

"Nathan, your neighbor?" Nikita asked. Alex's silence confirmed it. "Alex..."

"I know... I'll be careful..." She tried to convince her. "I'm going to Division now. I'll text you when it's uploaded." Nikita nodded then Alex left.

* * *

Alex put the drive into the slot, and when the icon popped up on the computer she hit upload. She waited for a minute then Amanda came in.

"Hello Alex, how's life on the outside?"

"Good, A little dull..."

"You really shouldn't estimate how big of a change this is, I imagine it's brought up a lot of different feelings. For instance, how do you feel about Nathan?" Amanda asked. Alex's fake smile turned into a frown, she didn't say anything. "We checked your tracker A few hours ago. Nothing out of the ordinary for new agents Alex, and we noticed you stopped by another unit in the building. Unit 302, you were there for a while..."

"He's just a neighbor..." Alex tried to smile again. Amanda smiled back.

"Well, I hope you know when it comes to these sorts of situations, you can comply to me. I'm a woman too. I understand the... Urge to connect." Amanda explained to her. Alex looked back at Amanda.

"Yeah well don't worry, were not 'connecting'..." Alex assured her. Amanda nodded.

"He lives in such close proximity to you it's not beyond the pale you two may get to know one another." Amanda told Alex. The drive Nikita gave Alex was almost done installing. "But remember, everything about your life out there, is just to facilitate what you do in here." Amanda reminded her with a slight smile on her face. Alex nodded with a fake smile on her face then Amanda left. As soon as she was gone Alex took the drive that was 100% uploaded and when she got out of Division, she texted Nikita who told her to go back to the store to meet her.

* * *

"What was on that drive anyway?" Alex asked looking at the rack in front of her. Nikita looked at the one in front of her and replied.

"You'll find out eventually... Alex, if you changed your mind about staying, I have no problem with..." Nikita was cut off by Alex.

"No, I want to stay..." Alex stated firmly Nikita smiled a little.

"Okay..." Nikita agreed.

"Is it okay if I head back now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with you for today." Nikita told her with a smile.

"Okay. I guess I'll..." She tried to end the conversation.

"Be careful Alex. It's even more dangerous when you're an Agent." Nikita told her.

"Okay... Bye, Nikita." Alex said as she walked out of the store.

"Bye..." Nikita muttered to herself and continued to look the rack.

* * *

Alex slowly knocked on the door, when she opened it she was face to face with the blond hair, blue-eyed man she couldn't help but fall for every time she saw him.

"Hey, I thought you had work..." Nathan said as he opened the door wider to see Alex's face.

"I did... but I was able to break free for awhile. I was wondering if dinner was an option." Alex explained to him and hoped she would get a warm welcome.

"Always..." He told her with a smile and let her inside his apartment. Alex sat at the table and waited for him to bring her a plate.

"So how did you wiggle your way out?" Nathan asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Nothing left for me to do. I would've been here sooner but I had to see a friend." She elaborated as she put her fork into the pasta.

"Who's your friend?" Nathan questioned as he took a bite.

"She just a Co-worker, well, she used to be..." Alex explained.

"Get fired?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that..." She answered.

"So does she have a name?" He asked and took another bite.

_Should I answer him?_ Alex thought. _It's just Nathan, he doesn't know..._

"Nikita..." Alex told him. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Wow... I love that name." Nathan said with surprise. Alex smiled back.

**2 Hours Later**

Alex was asleep on Nathan's couch. As soon as he noticed he carried her back to her apartment and laid her on the couch. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alex.." He said to a sleeping Alex and walked out the door.

Nathan walked into his apartment and slowly dialed a number and hesitantly pressed call as he looked around his apartment.

"It's Nathan," He confirmed into the phone. "I need to talk to Ari. It's about the Division agent... she's more than an agent, she's a mole..."

* * *

**AN: Hi! Soooo yeah let me know what you think of this in the reviews. Thanks! Byee! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to remind you to keep in mind that this is an AU story so Nikita and Michael aren't working together and the story line is a little out of order so it can fit my story better. Also I use some scenes from the show but I do not use whole episodes at a time. When a scene matches what I'm going for in chapter and it fits well I just put it in there and maybe adjust it a little so it's better suited for my story. Anyway hope you enjoy and I don't own Nikita...**

**(BTW I made a video you guys should check it out "Nikita- Reflection") ENJOY!**

* * *

"A mole?" Ari questioned after Nathan explained to him the situation.

"For the famous Nikita." Nathan added. Ari chuckled evilly.

"This is better than I expected. Keep up the good work and let us know about any more intel." Ari hung up.

"Yes sir..." He said knowing Ari already hung up but acting like he was still there.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Nathan went outside his apartment just in time to catch Alex locking her door.

"Hey." He said as Alex started to walk toward his apartment.

"Hey..." Alex looked at the ground and walked by Nathan.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he started to walk next to her.

"Work..." She told him shyly.

"But it's Saturday." Nathan argued.

"Right?" Alex agreed to his argument.

"Well, I'll drive you." He offered as they made it to the front door of the building.

"It's okay, I'm kind of in a hurry..." She told him as she got closer to her car.

"Okay, another time then." He said smiling.

"Yeah, we can do that." She smiled back. "Never..." She muttered to herself as she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

Alex sat at a computer and went through her file. When a picture of Nathan popped up under "Known associate" she quickly looked around the room then plugged in a flash drive disguised as lipstick and deleted the file. After this she screwed the cap back on and got ready to leave. She was going to meet Nikita and talk about future plans. When she was almost to the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Alex." She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. "Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"I was heading home."Alex started to walk toward Amanda. "Back to the city I mean."

"Good." Amanda smiled. "Then you're free. Join me." Amanda pointed forward. Alex walked in that direction.

* * *

Nikita entered Alex's apartment. She waited for her for an hour at where they were supposed to meet. When Alex never showed up she though she'd check her apartment. She looked in her room but didn't find her there. She sighed but then she heard a noise. When she turned around A bat was next to her head. She quickly knocked the bat out of the man's hands and knocked him to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked. He knew the answer... And Nikita knew he did. She remembered him from almost 8 years ago. She encountered him while a fight between Division and Gogol was going on. She never got a name. Just a glimpse of him, but he never saw her. Even though she knew all this, she played dumb.

"I'm the one who isn't braking into a woman's house with a baseball bat. And you are?" She replied with a question.

"I'm not telling you anything." Nathan tried to get up, obviously not his hardest, but he was acting. Nikita pinned him back to the ground with her foot.

"I don't think you understand the way this works. I have your bat, and you're on the ground, which means you're not exactly in the position of power." Nikita explained.

"I'm Nathan... Alex's neighbor." Nikita kept calm on the outside but on the inside everything was connecting. Even things that shouldn't have been connecting. Alex always talked about Nathan but this was the first time she ever saw him, and recognized him. Alex's neighbor and love interest was Gogol, most likely planted here to spy on her. She kept playing dumb. She needed to warn Alex before she did anything that could put her in more danger.

"You're Nathan?" She backed off of him slowly. "Why are you breaking and entering?"

"I'm not breaking in anything. I have a key." He told her.

"You have a key. I have a key... Explain the baseball bat." She demanded.

"Alex and I had plans but she never showed. She didn't answer the door, I can't get her on the phone, I'm worried." Nathan explained Nikita. She could see right through his lies. "Then I heard you go into her apartment, and..."

"Why didn't you just call 9-1-1?" Nikita hears a siren and is confused. "Wait, you didn't call 9-1-1 did you?"

"No, I didn't... Wait who are you? Nikita? Alex told me about you..." When Nikita heard this she was furious with Alex for exposing her identity to a guy she barley knew. It was bad that he was Gogol but it could have been worse. What if he was Division? She would have gotten cancelled.

"Yeah... Me and Alex had plans too. I was wondering the same thing. I'm going to find her." Nikita walked out the door ignoring Nathan who called after her. She sighed deeply as soon as she got outside the door.

"Alex..."

* * *

Amanda sat Alex down for tea in her office she poured her a glass and offered her to drink it. When Alex didn't take it she sat in on the table in front of her.

"Alex, I called you here because I was worried you were getting to attached to Nathan." Amanda told Alex as she set down the tea. Alex opened her mouth but Amanda continued first. "I sent an agent to see if I should worry he watched you leave your apartment this morning. Nathan wanted to drive you to work. Obviously that couldn't happen and you controlled the situation which makes me fear less about that." Alex smiles falsely.

"I'm glad you're not afraid anymore." She replies sarcastically. Amanda smiles evilly back at her.

"Yes, but the agent called me back about an hour ago." Alex face quickly turns into a frown. "He told me he saw Nikita go into your apartment building and leave about 10 minutes later." Alex stares at Amanda with a straight look on her face?

"Nikita?" Alex questions. Amanda nods. "What was Nikita doing at my apartment?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Amanda replies.

"Are you trying to imply i'm a mole." Alex asks frustrated.

"I'm not implying anything, Alex. Unless there's something you're not telling me." Amanda turns the tables back to Alex. Alex Stares at her angrily.

"You know what Amanda. I am tiered of your mind games. This isn't about me. This about your frustration at not being able to solve me like a Rubik's Cube." Alex and Amanda stare at each other.

"You know what you're right." Amanda admits. "I have become to invested. So let's take my prejudices out of the equation." Amanda picks up a phone a dials a number. Alex stares at her with fear but with a straight face. "Birkhoff? Bring the FMRI to my office please." Alex eyes widen. "I need proof to see if someone is lying."

* * *

**Hi. I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry. But I am going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to post something before I left. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thank you so much for reading. It means so much. Byee! :P :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know why Nikita was at your apartment?" Amanda asks. Birkhoff is standing behind the FMRI and can see how Alex's brain reacts to her answers.

"No." Alex answers firmly.

"Have you made contact with Nikita since you've become an agent?" She asks again.

"No." She states again.

"Are you aware of Nikita's location?" Amanda asks one final question.

"No." Alex replies calmly.

"Truth, Lie, and... That ones shaky but it looks like a lie." Birkhoff tells Amanda.

"Unlike the Polygraph you can't fool the FMRI by regulating your peripheral nervous system." Amanda told Alex and walked toward the FMRI and Birkhoff.

"Alright... I lied." Amanda's eyes widened when she said this. Alex sighed. "I didn't think it was a big deal but about a week ago Nikita approached me." Alex admitted. Birkhoff stared at Amanda and Amanda stared at Alex.

"What did she say?" Amanda asked. Alex lifted up her shirt to reveal a huge bruise on her stomach. It was from her and Nikita sparring, but it was a window to the perfect lie.

"We fought..." Alex put her shirt down and looked at Amanda. "She offered me a chance at a new life but I refused... I told her I wasn't going anywhere and I was loyal to my place in Division." Alex explained.

"Do you know Nikita's location?" Amanda questioned walking around her.

"I did at one point but I'm not sure if she is still there." She told her.

"Why didn't you try to bring her in." Amanda asked.

"She had a weapon and I didn't. She went through more training than I did..." Alex said. Amanda looked at Birkhoff.

"She's telling the truth..." Birkhoff confirmed.

"I have to say Alex, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more from you." Amanda told her. Alex didn't make eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." She said looking up to Amanda. Amanda smiled evilly back to her.

"Next time, It will do you well to tell us about any confrontation you have with any enemy. Especially Nikita." She warned Alex. Alex nodded and left the room.

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment and got her phone out the lamp. She quickly dialed Nikita's number.

"Hey, sorry." Alex greeted.

"Hey, where were you?" Nikita asked.

"I got held up at Division. Amanda had my ass." Alex replied as she sat on her couch.

"Are you okay?" Nikita questioned concerned.

"I am now. What's up?" Alex changed the subject

"We need to talk... Meet me at the loft in an hour." Nikita requested.

"Okay..." Alex agreed and hung up.

* * *

"Hey." Alex smiled walking in the door.

"Hey..." Nikita smiled back sadly.

"I brought Chinese." Alex held up the plastic bag in her hand and put it down on the closest table. Nikita continued to smile sadly.

"Alex, we need to talk." Alex's smile faded when she heard the tone in Nikita voice that was sad and dead serious. She sat next to her on the bed in the middle of the loft.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks putting her hand on Nikita's shoulder. Nikita put her hand over Alex's and rubbed it. Then she looked at her.

"Your neighbor..." Nikita started.

"Nathan." Alex finished her statement.

"Yeah, He's..." Nikita stopped to look at Alex who was still staring at her. "He's Gogol." Nikita sighed. Alex's eyes started to form unshed tears.

"What... How do you..." Alex wasn't able to finish because, she'd been interrupted by Nikita.

"I was on a mission for Division a few years ago... I recognized him." Nikita finished. The room fell to an awkward silence until Nikita broke it. "Alex I'm..." Nikita was interrupted.

"No... It's okay..." Alex told Nikita, but it was obviously not okay. Alex wanted to cry, but she didn't. "It's always to good to be true." Alex sighed with a sad laugh. "I'm so stupid... Nikita, I told him your name. Gogol knows I'm a mole. They could tell Division..."

"No. Okay they won't tell Division. They have no reason to make contact with Division... Why would they even be spying on a Division agent?" Nikita asked herself.

"I don't know... I'm going to find out though." Alex got up.

"You're going to confront him?" Nikita questioned Alex's decision.

"Yeah. I want to know what's going on." Alex started to head for the door.

"Alex." Nikita called after her. Alex turned around. "Be careful." Nikita said with a serious look. Alex looked at her and nodded then left.

* * *

Alex knocked on Nathan's door. She had a gun in the back of her pants. While she was waiting for Nathan to open the door she contemplated what she was going to say. Nathan was such a nice guy is what one part of her was thinking. The other part knew that Nathan was a fake, an act, and he could hurt her. She also needed to find out why Gogol was spying on her. In the middle of here thoughts Nathan opened the door.

"Hey!" He greeted happily.

"Hey..." Alex replied a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He opened the door for her to enter.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Beer?" He asked kind of laughing when he said beer.

"Umm... Water is fine, thanks." She replied with a fake smile.

"Okay." He smiled. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen.

"So what brings here. I didn't expect to see you tonight." He yelled to her from the kitchen.

"I just had something I needed to talk to you about." Alex called back.

"Alright, shoot." Nathan said walking in the living room with Alex's water. When he walked in he saw Alex with a gun pointed straight at his chest.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter coming soon. Ayushi... You are going to pay for this :P. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback. As always thank you sooooooo much for reading. :D :P :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow... I didn't mean it literally." Nathan joked.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled at him not satisfied with the joke.

"Alex... What's going on?" Nathan asked more seriously.

"You know..." Alex told him.

"No..." He insisted.

"Nikita told me you were Gogol." She finally told him. Nathan's eyes widened. 'How did Nikita...' Nathan thought.

"What's Gogol?" Nathan asked. It was obvious in his voice he was lying.

"Wow, I would of thought they trained you to be better liars." Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Okay, Alex I'm sorry. I was sent here to spy on you..." Alex rolled her eyes as soon as she heard this. "But it wasn't all fake."

"Bullshit!" Alex growled.

"No..." Nathan sighed. "I wasn't supposed to, but during this mission... I've gotten feelings for you." Alex sighed when she heard him say this.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She questioned.

"Because, Gogol protocol is to kill as soon as an agent is compromised." He hesitated "And you don't look dead to me." Nathan made the room less tense. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Listen, I'm not like other agents. I don't like where I work. I've tried to get out for years. By the way, you're a mole?" Nathan questioned.

"The only reason I'm in Division is because of Nikita. She put me in their trail so I could spy on their missions and give her information. We were partners before I was even in Division." Alex explained.

"Oh..." Nathan stated surprised. "Any other surprises?" He asked

"I'm going to talk to Nikita. I need to tell her about what happened." Alex said ignoring his question. "How much does Gogol know about Nikita?" She questioned. Nathan laughed after she asked.

"Yeah, she's kind of a legend in all these secret government facility's. Ari told us all how she's a rogue Division agent... High threat." Nathan explained. Alex nodded and looked at Nathan. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, but since he wasn't trying to kill her yet she decided to trust him for now.

"Okay then." Alex responded then headed for the door.

"Alex wait." Nathan called after her. She waited by the door and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized.

"Is that all you have to say?" Alex asked irritated.

"What else can I say?" He question with a confused laugh.

"Nothing..." Alex sighed. Nathan started to say something to Alex, but before he could she left.

* * *

Alex went up to Nikita's loft to tell her about Nathan. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him, but that's why she needed to talk to Nikita. Nikita would tell her how to handle this and then go on saying that _'you need to be more careful.' _It was true, she did need to be more careful with who she trusted, but she had heard it all before.

Alex went inside the loft and saw Nikita by a window.

"So..." Nikita started while she walked a way from the window.

"So, he said he wants out of Gogol." Alex told her.

"And you believed him?" Nikita asked surprised and somewhat angry

"I don't know..." Alex admitted and sat down on the bed.

"Alex, this is not a good time for 'I don't know.'" Nikita stated firmly.

"I need your help." Alex sighed then looked at her. "It didn't sound like he was lying."

"Gogol agents are trained to act in that kind of situation." Nikita explained.

"He said that they are trained to kill when compromised on mission." Alex argued. Nikita was silent.

"Alex, you can't trust anybody... You can never be sure." Nikita reminded her. She used to tell her that all the time before she infiltrated Division. Alex paused before replying to Nikita.

"So what do I do?" Alex questioned.

"You tell him he needs to leave. Tell him to tell Ari he has enough information, and if he really means what he said, he'll do it." Nikita debriefed Alex.

"Okay." Alex sighed. Nikita sat next to Alex then hugged her.

"I know it's hard. To not be able to trust, but it's the way it has to be for now." Nikita lectured.

"I know." Alex agreed then pulled a way from their hug. She smiled at Nikita then left.

* * *

Alex was on her way to Nathan's apartment when her Division phone rang. She reached into her purse and picked it up.

"Michael?" Alex questioned into her phone.

"Alex, we need you to report to Division immediately." Michael demanded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's an urgent op, and we need you on it." Michael explained. Alex sighed a little.

"Okay on my way." Alex responded then hung up the phone. She turned her car around and headed for Division.

* * *

"So I'm the only one on this op?" Alex asked with surprise as she walked down the hall with Michael holding the folder he'd given her.

"No, not really. You'll see when you're debriefed." Michael explained, opening the door to the debriefing room. They both sat down then Michael started to explain. "We received a threat from Ari Tasarov about 2 hours ago. He said he sent Gogol agents to spy on Division agents. All agents need to be on look out for anything suspicious. If you find an agent, you bring them in, so we can torture any information out of them." Michael debriefed Alex.

Alex nodded understanding, but there was no way she was going to bring Nathan in. She still didn't fully trust him but, he didn't kill her so she wouldn't betray him by giving him up to Division.

"Alright, thank you, Alex." Michael said with no emotion. Alex could tell this wasn't his first debrief about this situation. She left after he said this.

* * *

Alex knocked on Nathan's door. When it opened she rushed inside.

"Nathan you need to leave." Alex ordered as soon as she saw him. "They're looking for Gogol agents and if they find you..." Nathan interrupted Alex in the middle of her speech.

"Alex, I'm already leaving." Nathan told her with a straight face.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"Ari has enough information and wants me to return with everything." Nathan explained. Alex started to say something then stopped when Nathan started to talk again. "I was sent here to spy on you Alex, but not because you're a Division agent." Nathan admitted then put a shot in Alex's neck. "Because you're a Udinov." He finished. That was the last thing Alex heard before falling to the floor unconscious.


End file.
